Because You Know It's True
by Mystrana
Summary: Tifa loves Cloud, right? So why is Sephiroth so determined to say otherwise?
1. Default Chapter

Oi!!!! I am a SephirothxYuffie fan! So why is this here? Well, this is for Sinfulblack (You'd better appreciated it =p), and probably the ONLY SephirothXTifa fic I'll write......maybe......  
  
~I"ll be waiting when you're done, I'll be here when you're ready, I'm always waiting for you, I'm always waiting~  
  
She sat at the edge of a cliff, legs dangling off, and sighed.  
  
~I'll be by you every day, I'll come by every moment, I'll be there when you need me, I'll be there~  
  
She knew it was pointless. It was just so useless. She had seen them together; she had seen the light in Cloud's eyes while Aeris looked at him lovingly, she knew she had no chance.  
  
~When you feel down or lonely, I'll be there, when you feel sad or blue, I'll be there for you~  
  
So pointless.  
  
"When I called, you never came, you were never there, and now..." she sang softly, but trailed off.  
  
"You never came," she whispered.  
  
"He never will." Came a new voice.  
  
She didn't turn around. "Leave me alone, Sephiroth. I know it's you. I told you, I'm not going to help you. Go away."  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean, Tifa, I could kill you if I wanted to, I could kill you in the blink of an eye."  
  
"You never will," she said, "You always come for me, but my answer is always the same. I love Cloud."  
  
"He doesn't love you."  
  
Tifa shut her eyes tightly. If she kept them closed, maybe he would go away. Maybe the truth of his words wouldn't sting as much, maybe she'd be fine.  
  
She opened his eyes. He was still there, and with a swish of his cape, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yet, when I give you openings to kill me, you don't," said Sephiroth, quietly. "Why?"  
  
Tifa fidgeted. "Because," she murmured, "I want to--let Cloud kill you,"  
  
"No, you don't want me dead."  
  
She closed her eyes tightly again. No, no, no! He was not saying this to her!  
  
"Stop telling me what I already know!" She whispered harshly.  
  
"So you admit it."  
  
She turned from him, saying nothing. He was right, but she'd never tell.  
  
"Why do you continue to say you like him, Tifa, when you so obviously don't...when you so obviously love another." He paused. "Me."  
  
No. No!  
  
Suddenly he turned and forced her to look at her. "Tell me. You love me. You do, don't you?" He glared at her, and she shuddered, and nodded. "I want to hear it," he ordered.  
  
"I...love you."  
  
"Yes, you do, and I you," he replied, satisfied, and immediately forced her into a painful kiss.  
  
She could feel tears threatening to spill.  
  
'I don't love him, I love Cloud.'  
  
Breaking the kiss, he commanded, "Who do you love, Tifa? Who do you love and only love?"  
  
".....You, Sephiroth, you." 'No. I love Cloud. I love Cloud. I love Cloud. I love - ahhhh, Sephiroth!'  
  
Sephiroth had torn off her shirt and was now caressing her breasts with one hand, nipping at them with his teeth. His other hand wandered down, and began undoing her belt.  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
"I'll only continue if you say I can," he said.  
  
She felt as if she was spinning, out of anything he could have said, done, why did he say that? "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" He replied.  
  
"Why do you ask me?" Tifa answered haltingly.  
  
"Because I love you, and you love me. I only push you because you don't know you love me."  
  
Tifa sighed, and closed her eyes, submitting to Sephiroth.  
  
'Because no matter how much I deny it..........he's right.' 


	2. It is

I find this ironic....if you know me, my favorite pairing is Yuffie/Sephiroth, and here's this Tifa/Sephiroth fic!!! That's not ironic in itself, though, what's really ironic is that the person I'm writing this for is a dedicated Tifa/Sephiroth fan and she's writing me a Yuffie/Sephiroth fan.  
  
Ahem. ^^;;; enough rambling!  
  
[flashback]  
  
A voice, taunting. "She's dead now, aren't you going to make your move?"  
  
"You killed her." Anger.  
  
"She was in my way. In yours too, wasn't she?"  
  
"I didn't want her to die!"  
  
"Now you have your chance with Cloud."  
  
"Damnit, I don't want him." A pause. "Not this way, not by death."  
  
"You don't want him at all." Taunting, again.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
'Now Cloud is mako poisoned, Aeris is dead,' thought Tifa, 'Just great.'  
  
She turned to the forest from the small clearing she was sitting in near Mideel, and said loudly, "Just WONDERFUL, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Tifa was surprised this time. "Why don't you leave me alone!" she yelled out in frustration, staring into the icy emerald eyes of Sephiroth.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Sephiroth glared at her, and grabbed her, making her face her, "Don't you dare tell me what I feel! I know better than you!"  
  
Tifa glared back, but let her body go somewhat limp to let him know she understood.  
  
"Yes, I knew you'd understand," sighed Sephiroth. "I don't really want to hurt you, but you must realize by now that Cloud seriously can't care for you. Whereas..." A pause. "I can."  
  
~As I sat here Sitting in silence The wind whispered by in pain~  
  
"How can you?" Tifa asked, "Love that is." She paused. "I mean, you are trying to destroy humans, yet you claim that you love me."  
  
"Ah, it is complicated, my dear, but it all works out." He looked at her meaningfully, "If you let it."  
  
~I realized something As I look back I realized now~  
  
"Cloud, he," Tifa said, "He's always...there, when I need him, but he never...realizes that I want him to be more than a friend. And here, you, my enemy, come, and tell me you want to be mine........"  
  
"And we love each other."  
  
"I love Cloud." That response was automatic, and Tifa almost regretted saying it. Sephiroth grabbed her again, lifting her by the shoulders until she was eye to eye with him.  
  
"Tell me that you love Cloud again."  
  
~I think I'm in love~  
  
Tifa said nothing.  
  
He shook her. "TELL ME!"  
  
~But nobody knows~  
  
She dropped her eyes, and whispered, "I love .......you."  
  
~I think I'm in love~  
  
Suddenly, he dropped her, and she landed on the forest, where she didn't bother to get up. After a minute, she looked up.  
  
"You're crying......?" asked Tifa incredulously, looking at Sephiroth.  
  
Indeed he was.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
~But nobody knows~  
  
Sephiroth turned away from her. "You said you loved me. You said you loved me when you could have said you loved Cloud, and you said you loved me." He was desperately pulling himself together. Tifa came and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him gently.  
  
"Even if I'll never admit it again," Tifa said softly, "It's true." 


End file.
